Kronk Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Little John - Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Maid Marian - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Prince John - Jafar (Aladdin) *Sir Hiss - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Friar Tuck - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *Sheriff of Nottingham - Hades (Hercules) *Alan-A-Dale - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lady Kluck - Linda Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Otto - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Trigger - Woody (Toy Story) *Nutsy - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Skippy Rabbit - Schroeder Schulz (Peanuts) *Sis Rabbit - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Tagalong Rabbit - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Mother Rabbit - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Toby Turtle - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *The Tournament Crocodile - Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sexton Mouse - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Little Sister Mouse - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *King Richard - Genie (Aladdin) *Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller - Anna (Frozen) *Little John as a Fortune Teller - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Robin Hood as a Beggar Man - Dave the Barbarian *Robin Hood as a Stork - Dilbert *Little John as Sir Reginald - Peter Banning (Hook) Scenes *Kronk Hood Part 1. Main Title *Kronk Hood Part 2. "Oo-De-Lally"/Up a Tree *Kronk Hood Part 3. Jafar and Abis Mal *Kronk Hood Part 4. Fortune Tellers/Robbing Jafar *Kronk Hood Part 5. Hades Visits S.D. Kluger and the Scarecrow *Kronk Hood Part 6. Schroeder's Birthday/Kronk's Gift to Schroeder *Kronk Hood Part 7. Schroeder Meets Belle *Kronk Hood Part 8. Thought Love *Kronk Hood Part 9. Jafar's Plan *Kronk Hood Part 10. The Archery Tournament (Part 1) *Kronk Hood Part 11. The Archery Tournament (Part 2) *Kronk Hood Part 12. Kronk Gets Seized *Kronk Hood Part 13. The Attack *Kronk Hood Part 14. "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Kronk Hood Part 15. Jafar's Outrage *Kronk Hood Part 16. "Not in Nottingham"/At S.D. Kluger's Church *Kronk Hood Part 17. Jafar's Idea About S.D. Kluger *Kronk Hood Part 18. Testing the Trap Door *Kronk Hood Part 19. Jailbreak (Part 1) *Kronk Hood Part 20. Jailbreak (Part 2) *Kronk Hood Part 21. Kronk and Belle's Wedding/"Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Kronk Hood Part 22. End Credits Gallery Kronk as Robin Hood Lawrence Fletcher as Little John Belle as Maid Marian Jafar as Prince John Abis Mal as Sir Hiss S.D. Kluger as Friar Tuck Hades as the Sheriff of Nottingham Doc as Alan-A-Dale Linda Flynn as Lady Kluck The Scarecrow as Otto Woody as Trigger Buzz Lightyear as Nutsy Schroeder as Skippy Rabbit Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Sis Rabbit Charity Bazaar as Tagalong Rabbit Princess Mindy as Mother Rabbit Kenny McCormick as Toby Turtle Claude Frollo as the Tournament Crocodile Doug Funnie as Sexton Mouse Pepper Ann Pearson as Little Sister Mouse Genie as King Richard Anna as Robin Hood as a Fortune Teller Bridgette Oshinomi as Little John as a Fortune Teller Dave the Barbarian as Robin Hood as a Beggar Man Dilbert as Robin Hood as a Stork Peter Banning as Little John as Sir Reginald Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movies